Fica comigo?
by Sonenclar
Summary: HIATUS/ Circunstâncias. Situações das quais não podemos escapar. Segredos. Algo que não pode ser esquecido. Futuro?
1. Apresentação

Olá para todos.

Sei que alguns já vinham acompanhando essa fic. Sim, eu sei que parei de postar totalmente por muito tempo. Mas, eu não estava gostando do rumo que ela estava tomando. A história fugiu do meu controle. E, a necessidade que eu sentia de atualizá-la mais rápido não ajudou em nada. Fiquei nervosa e não consegui extrair nenhuma idéia. Pra variar, esse ano, eu comecei o 3º ano. Sei que isso não é desculpa pra sumir de vez, mas eu realmente não senti sequer vontade de continuar a escrever alguma coisa.

Senti raiva e tentei me convencer que conseguiria escrever pelo menos um capítulo. No entanto, minha vontade cedeu a minha falta de estímulo. Eu me esqueci que essa fic não era uma idéia a ser jogada fora. A história dessa fic começou com uma grande amiga minha chama Akane Tendou (por sinal, ela também é uma ficwriter.). Ela havia originado essa idéia, mas não conseguiu segui-la adiante. Eu, como boa amiga e por falta de idéias para fics, me ofereci para transformar essa idéia em realidade. No final, eu me esqueci totalmente do porque estava escrevendo. Nâo é uma simples idéia. É algo que eu escolhi para dedicar a alguém de quem gosto muito. Então, por isso, decidi reescrever a fic.

Eu sinto muitíssimo por todo o transtorno que causei. Mas, eu não me sentia a vontade em apresentar uma fic mal escrita para alguém que também está me escrevendo algo tão bonito. Por esta razão, tentarei voltar a escrever. Àqueles que já haviam começado a acompanhar a fic, peço humildemente que continuem apreciando. Se isso não for possível, paciência. Aos novos leitores, peço que sejam sinceros e deixem reviews demonstrando sua opinião quanto a esta fic. E por último, mas não menos importante, à você minha querida amiga Akane-chan, espero que possa finalmente apreciar algo que eu estava devendo a muito tempo. Espero que sua idéia tenha sido bem aproveitada.


	2. O início

**Fica Comigo?**

**Capítulo I - O início.**

Circunstâncias.

Escolhas.

No final, tudo é decidido apenas por aqueles com fortes intenções.

Àqueles com a capacidade de não desistirem de seus desejos, a glória.

E, àqueles que sucumbem à insegurança, a catástrofe iminente.

Encruzilhadas.

Situações das quais não podem escapar.

Na verdade, o ser humano nunca é capaz de satisfazer-se com o que obtêm.

Por isso, almeja sempre por mais do que pode segurar entre suas mãos.

E, nada pode fazer, a não ser observar seus sonhos escorrerem por seus dedos quando tentam aumentar suas posses.

Segredos.

Algo que não pode ser esquecido.

Mais uma vez, o ser humano prende-se em sua teia de mentiras.

Coisas que não podem ser compartilhadas.

Coisas que não _devem_ ser compartilhadas.

Coisas que vão aos poucos corroendo a mente da pessoa que tão arduamente tenta lacrá-las.

Ao fim, as mentiras, os segredos, tudo é revelado.

O que resta?

O medo.

A rejeição?

O sofrimento.

A dor ao escutar a verdade vinda à tona.

A vergonha.

Sim, esta, velha conhecida dos homens.

Mas, por que tamanha crueldade?

Por que sobrepor-se aos outros?

Por que essa necessidade absurda de mostrar-se superior persiste no subconsciente do ser humano?

Era mesmo necessário acabar com os sonhos de outrem?

Era mesmo necessário destruir a felicidade de outrem?

E, se era, qual o motivo?

E, esse 'motivo', pode ser justificado?

Futuro?

Algo incerto.

Ele nunca estará definido.

Pelo menos, enquanto existirem aqueles capazes de não definharem perante a escuridão.

Sim, sempre existiram seres que vivem na escuridão.

Mas, para estes mesmos seres, existe a chance de alcançar a 'luz'.

Por isso, não devem desistir tão fácil.

Não importa o quão difícil seja continuar.

Ainda existe alguém que irá arrancar os grilhões das _circunstâncias_, que não sucumbirá diante de suas _escolhas_, que aceitará seus _segredos_ e que abraçará o seu _futuro_.

Definitivamente.


	3. Ocasional

Hey!

Olá para todos! (Ou apenas, a Sammy e a Lah.)

Bom, aqui estamos com o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem!

**Sammy: **Muito obrigado por suas palavras! Sim, a idéia é da Akane Tendou-chan. Não era um poema, mas obrigado por ter achado bom. Claro que a fic vai melhorar! (XD) Agradeço desde já pelo apoio que sei que irá me dar! Por favor, continue acompanhando :D

**Lah: **Obrigado a você também! Espero corresponder as suas expectativas! Vou me esforçar para escrever uma ÓTIMA fic de Sango e Miroku! Continue por aqui :3

* * *

**Fica Comigo?**

**Capítulo II – Ocasional**

**(Ocasional: **1. Que serve de ocasião para alguma coisa; 2.Acidental, casual, eventual, fortuito.)

---

Parecia mais um dia normal.

_**Deveria**_ ser mais um dia normal.

Mas, no fim, o que significa ser normal?

Agir como os outros?

Fazer as mesmas coisas todos os dias?

Não mudar?

_"Mesmo que alguém realmente acredite no imutável, sempre haverá o amanhã."_

Ainda lembrava-se daquela voz suave.

Podia sentir o peso daquelas palavras em seu coração.

Como se tudo que este alguém colocava em palavras, de alguma forma, penetrasse em seu subconsciente.

Mesmo que _aquilo_ ainda a perseguisse, continuaria a seguir em frente.

Por isso, realmente devia muito a ele.

Mas, como seria possível agradecê-lo?

De que forma poderia transmitir toda sua gratidão para ele?

Mesmo que ele nunca soubesse o quanto a ajudou, mesmo que nunca soubesse o quanto fizera por ela, ela ainda continuaria a segui-lo.

Ela continuaria a admirá-lo.

Continuaria a estimá-lo.

Mesmo que não fosse capaz de lembrar-se exatamente de seu rosto.

A certeza de que um dia o reencontraria dava-lhe forças para não desviar-se de seu caminho.

Era nisso que decidira acreditar.

A jovem de cabelos longos permanecia imóvel. O vento acariciava seu rosto, tracejando o que outrora fora um rosto repleto de felicidade.

Mas, não mais.

Aquele passado já se fora.

Aquela criança já crescera.

E, escolhera continuar seguindo com o seu futuro.

---

"Sango!" Gritou, chamando por sua atenção.

"O que...?" Logo, reconheceu a voz da amiga. "Kagome, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Virou-se na direção da amiga e só teve tempo de observar enquanto ela aproximava-se.

Kagome Higurashi era sua melhor amiga. Possuía cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Sango não conseguia lembrar-se exatamente do momento em que se conheceram, mas o motivo não importava a ela. Bastava tê-la ao seu lado.

Para Sango, Kagome era como o mar. Por um instante, ela poderia estar calma e você realmente pensa que pode dominá-la, mas então ela o arrebata e o faz submeter-se a ela. O temperamento da jovem Kagome poderia ser descrito dessa forma. Podia-se resumir seu estado como 'passional'. Alguém que agia conforme seus sentimentos e nada mais do que isso.

E, era por essa razão que Sango apreciava tanto a companhia dela. Por nunca mudar esse seu jeito de ser e não deixar ninguém mudá-la por bel prazer.

"Sim! O nosso turno acabou. Myouga-san disse que podemos ir." Kagome respondeu, depois sorriu. Aparentemente, sorrir após falar tornara-se um dos hábitos dela. Um gesto que não fazia sentido, a não ser que fosse realizado por Kagome.

"Entendo."

Era a vez de Kagome analisar Sango. A amiga era como... Bom, não sabia compará-la com algo em especial. Preferia pensar que era alguém confiável e gentil. Tão gentil ao ponto de machucar-se com isso. Tinha cabelos longos e castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos de mesma cor e talvez fosse um pouco mais alta do que Kagome.

Kagome também estava ciente dos estranhos costumes de Sango. De como sempre tentava ajudar os outros, como nunca reclamava de nada, nunca demonstrava o que sentia, de como escondia seus medos e mostrava-se forte. Kagome adorava-a por ser tão simples e prestativa. Enfim, adorava-a por ser quem era.

Por isso, sabia que algo incomodava Sango ao perceber seu olhar sério, fixo em algo que parecia estar atrás dela.

"No que está pensando?" Perguntou, para em seguida virar-se e olhar na mesma direção de Sango.

"Nada em especial." Fora a simples resposta.

"Sei."

Continuaram naquela posição durante algum tempo. Até Kagome desistir de esperar e começar a arrastar a amiga.

"Espere Kagome! Por que tanta pressa?" Gritou.

"Cansei de admirar a vista. Quero voltar para casa!"

Sango riu. Afinal, Kagome era muito infantil quando queria.

"Alguém já lhe disse...?" Sango começara a perguntar, porém foi interrompida pela amiga. "... o quanto eu sou infantil?" Concluiu Kagome. "Na verdade, já."

Então, Kagome parou subitamente. Sango nada pôde fazer, além de esbarrar na amiga. Mas, antes de perguntar o porquê daquilo, voltou seus olhos para a mesma direção da outra morena.

Ah. Lá estava ele.

Os cabelos soltos ao vento. Compridos. Negros.

A expressão dura e rabugenta de sempre. Imutável. Inconfundível.

Os olhos. Violeta. Uma cor que quase não parecia humana.

Tsume Inuyasha. Este era o nome dele.

Filho do ex-proprietário do local.

Atual gerente daquele SPA.

Apesar de seu temperamento difícil, todos os funcionários confiavam em sua capacidade. E, Sango sentia-se atraída por ele. Não era algo racional, a própria jovem não sabia bem o que sentia por ele.

"... por ele?" Perguntou Kagome.

Ao ouvir o som da voz de Kagome, Sango pareceu voltar à realidade. "Como?"

"Se sente atraída por ele?" Repetiu.

"E-eu?" Sango corou. Afinal, a outra sempre soube ler seus pensamentos. "Claro que não." Respondeu, tentando manter o controle.

"Sei."

"Estou dizendo a verdade!"

"E eu já disse que entendi! Por Kami, não precisa gritar." Sango ficou meio receosa quando viu a mudança súbita do olhar de Kagome. "O que você acha dele?"

"Você quer minha opinião sincera ou está apenas tentando me pregar uma peça?" Devolveu.

"Nah. Só perguntei por perguntar."

"Bom, mas o que **você** acha dele, K?"

"Eu o acho perfeito." Respondeu simplesmente. Ao notar a expressão surpresa de Sango, resolveu continuar. "Se você for do tipo de garota que gosta de caras que se acham irresistíveis, bonitos de dar dó, que tem um sorriso lindo, mas tem uma personalidade que compensa por todos os itens citados anteriormente. Satisfeita?" Perguntou, abrindo um sorriso.

"Você me assustou! Não faça mais esse tipo de brincadeiras."

Kagome suspirou. "Não seja tão séria, Sango-chan. Foi apenas uma brincadeira, nada de mais."

"Mesmo assim você devia...!"

"Devia o quê?" Perguntou uma voz masculina. Antes que ambas houvessem percebido, o próprio Inuyasha estava diante delas.

Sango tentou dizer algo, mas fora Kagome quem respondera primeiro. "Devia cuidar da sua própria vida e não se intrometer na conversa alheia."

"Oh. Sinto muito por atrasá-las." Inuyasha respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Pelo contrário, _**meu senhor**_. A que devemos a graça de vossa presença?" Devolveu Kagome, igualmente irônica.

"Nada de muito importante, _**milady**_. Estava apenas de passagem, quando as notei a devanear neste corredor."

"Entendo. Muito cavalheiro de sua parte, _**Tsume-sama**_."

"Não foi nada de mais. Entretanto, devo retirar-me. Sinto muito se as atrasei."

Antes que Kagome pudesse continuar com aquela conversa, Sango beliscou seu braço e tentou desculpar-se pela atitude da amiga. "De forma alguma, Tsume-sama. Nós já estávamos indo para casa." Disse, apesar de estar um pouco receosa da reação que o rapaz a sua frente poderia ter com a sua súbita interrupção.

Entretanto, ao ouvir a voz de Sango, Inuyasha pareceu suavizar sua expressão. "Entendo. Tomem cuidado ao voltar, está ficando tarde." Respondeu o jovem, agora esbanjando um sorriso.

O que foi suficiente para fazer Sango corar. "S-sim, obrigado pela preocupação." Agradeceu, antes de fazer uma pequena reverência.

"Ah, não se dê ao trabalho, Sango." Disse constrangido. "Isso não é realmente necessário."

Sango voltou a ficar ereta e olhou uma última vez para Inuyasha. Este por sua vez despediu-se e retirou-se. Ainda de costas, resolveu dizer algo para Kagome. "Higurashi, esta pequena demonstração de afeto lhe custará algumas horas extras."

Sango continuou a olhar na direção que o rapaz tomara, mas logo se deu conta do silêncio que Kagome estava fazendo. Já ia perguntar a ela se estava tudo bem, quando a outra levantou o rosto com muita raiva.

"Como ele pode?!" Gritou. "Quem ele pensa que é?!"

Sango riu. Está sempre fora a resposta da amiga depois de conversar com Inuyasha. Ambos agiam como crianças, tentando ofender o outro. "Talvez a pessoa que põe o pão na sua mesa?" Zombou.

"Ele apenas paga o meu salário. Nada mais do que isso!" Exclamou.

"Mas, foi você que pediu por isso ao responder a ele daquele jeito."

"Você o defende demais, Sango-chan! E como fica sua melhor amiga aqui?" Perguntou com uma voz chorosa.

"Perdoe-me." Disse entre risos. "Podemos ir pra casa agora?"

"Depois desse show? Claro, mas quer parar de rir, por favor?!"

Finalmente, chegaram à sala dos funcionários e trocaram de roupa. Depois, pegaram suas coisas e seguiram para fora daquele estabelecimento. Kagome seguia à frente, enquanto Sango observava a portaria do seu local de trabalho que dizia: "SPA Tsume".

Como o nome pode deixar claro, era uma casa de banhos e massagens. Originalmente aberta pelos pais de Inuyasha, porém nenhum dos dois trabalhava mais por lá. Ambos estavam mortos. O pai havia morrido em um acidente de carro e a mãe fora arrebatada por uma doença muito grave, nunca teve a chance de recuperar-se.

E, bom, a única família que restara a Inuyasha fora seu irmão. Não que eles se gostassem, era mais um acordo mútuo para continuar com o SPA.

Sango não era capaz de esquecer a expressão de Inuyasha quando lhe contara isso. Havia tanta dor em seu rosto, mas, tão logo percebera a preocupação dela, apenas sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem.

_**Mentiras.**_

Parece que o mundo era movido por elas.

_**Voltas.**_

E, mais voltas.

Afinal, ele nunca para por nada e por ninguém em especial.

Mas...

O pavor a tomou quando se recordou _daquele_ incidente.

"Às vezes, o mundo devia parar." Sussurrou para si mesma.

---

Era manhã do dia seguinte. E, era a terceira vez que a chamava.

"Kagome-chan! Acorde, por favor! Kagome!"

Kagome não havia se movido até agora. Então, Sango fez uso do último recurso possível.

"K, nós vamos nos atrasar pro trabalho." Sem obter resposta, continuou. "Tsume-sama não vai gostar nada disso..."

Quando Kagome pulou da cama, teve certeza de que havia tocado em um ponto fraco da amiga. Se elas se atrasassem, Inuyasha não se importaria, mas com certeza não deixaria essa oportunidade perfeita passar. Não quando se tratava de fazer pouco da jovem Kagome.

"Maldição!" Kagome gritou. Seus olhos pousaram instantaneamente no relógio da cabeceira. "EU DORMI DEMAIS!" Logo em seguida, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Sango sentara-se na cadeira do quarto de Kagome e pegara uma revista jogada no chão. O quarto da outra jovem podia estar bem bagunçado quando menos se esperava, assim como poderia estar completamente impecável no minuto seguinte. Sango costumava medir o humor de Kagome conforme o tamanho da bagunça.

Por exemplo, roupas espalhadas pelo chão poderia ser um sinal de que a jovem havia engordado. Mas, se elas estivessem apenas jogadas na cama, significaria que ela estava indecisa quanto à combinação a ser usada no dia seguinte. E, além desse, muitos outros exemplos poderiam ser citados, porém Sango já estava acostumada àquela rotina.

No momento em que Kagome colocou os pés dentro do quarto, Sango não pode deixar de conter algumas risadas. Kagome fez uma careta para Sango.

"Do que está rindo, Sango-chan?"

"Ah. Nada de muito importante. Só o fato de que hoje não é exatamente um dia útil da semana..."

A jovem Higurashi não pareceu entender o que a outra dissera. Entretanto, bastou uma única olhada no calendário preso à porta de seu armário para chegar à conclusão óbvia.

"Você me acordou cedo em um DOMINGO?!" Berrou.

"Tenha calma! Eu não pretendia te acordar, só queria avisar que estava de saída."

Kagome ainda estava meio em choque. Então, apenas deixou-se desabar no chão do quarto. "Você é tão má, Sango-chan!" Choramingou. "Entendo que eu abuse demais da sua paciência, mas isso não é motivo!" Afirmou, antes de encostar a cabeça na cama.

"A culpa não foi minha! Você saiu correndo sem nem perguntar." Explicou-se para depois colocar a revista na mesa. "Bom, já que você está acordada, por que não me acompanha nas compras?"

"E perder a chance de dormir por mais umas três horas seguidas sem interrupção?" Fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar aquela velha sensação de sono. "Eu acho que prefiro me arriscar a ficar na cama..."

"Você é quem sabe." Riu.

"Muito obrigada, Sango! Sabia que você entenderia." Foi à última coisa que disse antes de jogar o corpo mais uma vez contra a cama.

Sango saiu do quarto silenciosamente, fechando a porta do quarto de Kagome atrás de si. Afinal, não queria nem imaginar como seria agüentar o mau humor da amiga em um dia de domingo.

--

Mais uma vez verificava a lista de compras. Não, realmente não faltava mais nada. A jovem dirigiu-se ao caixa e, após pagar por tudo, caminhou lentamente para casa.

Sentiu o vento em seu rosto.

Ah. Como adorava andar durante aquela hora da manhã.

Era quase como se a cidade fosse deserta e não houvesse nada com o que se preocupar.

As pessoas apareciam aos poucos e as crianças começavam a juntar-se no parque para brincar.

Tudo parecia muito tranqüilo, até que sentiu a mão de alguém segurando seu braço esquerdo. Um sentimento de medo a tomou, mas, quando se virou para ver de quem se tratava, ficou aliviada ao reconhecer o jovem gerente do seu local de trabalho.

"Tsume-sama!"

"Bom dia, Sango." Sorriu, soltando o braço de Sango.

"M-muito bom dia." Respondera imediatamente.

Inuyasha deu uma longa olhada nela. "Você está bem? Parece assustada."

"Ah. Não foi nada realmente. Eu só me assustei quando o senhor segurou o meu braço." Admitiu.

Suspirou. "Me desculpe. Não tive a intenção..."

"Sei que não, o senhor jamais faria algo assim intencionalmente." Fora a vez dela de sorrir.

"Sango." Sango percebeu que a nuance de Inuyasha demonstrava seriedade. "Não precisa ser tão formal. É desgastante."

"Então como devo chamá-lo? Tsume-san ou talvez...?" Sango parecia confusa com a situação.

"Inuyasha está ótimo. Tanta formalidade me assusta."

O olhar de Inuyasha parecia distante, como se estivesse recordando de algo doloroso em seu passado. Sango não se atreveu a quebrar o silêncio entre eles. Entretanto, o outro jovem era mais perceptivo do que ela imaginava.

"Mas, o que eu estou dizendo? Aposto que só estou te confundindo." Sango permaneceu calada. "E te atrasando também, eu aposto." Ele levou uma das mãos até as compras de Sango e passou a carregá-las.

"Ah. Não precisa fazer isso! Eu consigo levar tudo sozinha." Apressou-se para poder acompanhá-lo.

"Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer." Riu.

"Mas, isso realmente não...!"

"Sango." Interrompeu-a. "Uma vez na vida, me deixe ajudá-la."

A jovem não sabia o que dizer, sequer como deveria reagir após aquilo. Esse tipo de palavras, ela não estava acostumada a ouvir. Claro que Kagome sempre dava seu melhor para que ela não se sentisse mal, sempre dizendo o quanto a companhia de Sango era importante.

Mas, escutar isso de outra pessoa era igualmente importante.

Não trocaram mais palavras durante o trajeto. Quando chegaram à frente do prédio, Inuyasha disse que tinha um compromisso e apenas despediram-se. Nada mais do que isso.

Fora apenas um encontro casual.

_**Circunstâncias...?**_

* * *

Hey :3

Estou de volta! Desculpem a demora!

Mas, nem sei se tem muita gente acompanhando. Mas, não é isso que importa pra mim.

Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que não vou demorar pra fazer o próximo capítulo.

Bye bye:D


End file.
